Suffer The Child Of Innocent Light
by Sethica
Summary: [Old PenName: Seth] 2 years a go Yuugi got locked away in the Puzzle, Yami sealed his soulroom shut thinking his partner had gone insane. Now the Power in the Puzzle seeks revenge at the Pharaoh in the form of Yami's aibou, Yuugi. But is it really Yuugi?


It's me Seth! Authoress of Road of No Return( Don't expect everyone to know me but anyway)! I changed my Pen name for a while no worries it will return to Seth soon again ^_^.  
  
Anyway this was suppose to be my entry for Chibizoo's Unofficial Yu Gi Oh  FF Contest. But I wrote a different one instead. I'm not if I'll continue this fic...We'll see if I do! Enjoy!  
  
shukun = master/lord. So Yuugishukun would mean Game Lord/Master   
  
  
  
**Suffer The Child of Innocent Light**  
  
»"The Birth of The Game Master, Yuugishukun " «_  
_  
  
He didn't know how long he had been in here. He couldn't remember it too. All he knew is that he had been here for a long time. Almost forever to his feelings, but he knew it wasn't true.  
  
He lost track as time went by, lost sense of time during his stay in here. Time has no meaning when one is locked away inside of one's own mind. He simply stopped counting, or did he just lose track? Or did he give up?   
  
He couldn't remember, then again he couldn't remember much before his time here. Some vague memories, some images of people and words and objects associated with them. His memories like him where almost forgotten but not yet. They lingered around, like him. Why was he here in the first place? He could not remember no matter what he tried, so he eventually gave up.   
  
But there where a few things he remembered, it was all the pharaoh's fault. It was the Pharaoh who locked him away and sealed off the door.  
It was the Pharaoh who had left the marking of where the door once was just to remind him he once could leave this prison he was in. A bitter reminder of former freedom.  
  
He hated the Pharaoh, he hated him with everything he had. He hardly remembered how the Pharaoh looked, he remembered crimson eyes and a taunting smirk.  
  
And he remembered others. He remembered a boy with blonde hair and amber eyes. His name was Wheeler. Other words appeared in his mind that apparently were to be associated with this Wheeler. Mutt, Dog, Puppy, these names came with the vague memory of him.   
  
Another boy with brown hair in a strange hairstyle with brown eyes, Taylor. He didn't like him. Then there was this girl with shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes, 'Tea...' he thought. He was not sure about her, she seemed to damn optimistic to him.  
  
How did he know them? How are they connected to me? Or are they connected to the Pharaoh.   
  
He knew two people who hated the Pharaoh as well, he liked them. They had one thing in common, Hate for the Pharaoh. They seemed like people he knew and liked perhaps? His friends?   
  
One of them had white silver, spiky hair, and red brown eyes. Tomb Robber. No, he remembered the name Bakura. And the Millennium Ring.  
  
The other was Marik, yes Marik. Platinum blonde locks of spiky hair and pale violet eyes and holder of the Millenium Rod. And something else...  
  
Ra-damned for his bad memory, the Pharaoh for locking him up, and for his lack of a sense of time.   
  
He wasn't sure about the last two, where they allies? Enemies? He let out a frustrated snarl and glared at the sealed off door. " Why am I here? What did I do? I don't recall! How long have I been here? Does anyone miss me? Pharaoh! I know you can hear me! RELEASE ME! PHARAOH!"  
  
Howling in pain, anger, sorrow, and confusing he dropped himself on his bed. Closing his burning eyes he took slow breath's to calm himself down.   
  
Laying silently for minutes? Hours? He shifted sitting upright and rested his elbows on his knee's and stared ahead.  
  
Rising from his bed he moved to the nearest wall focusing on the bricks that held him here. The surface rippled and a mirror merged from the stone brick wall. He had learned how to manipulate his room to his needs, yet he could not break free. Yet.   
  
He turned his attention to his reflection.  
  
He eyed his reflection sharply, he had grown. He remembered how short he was, but he had grown in the time he had spent inside of this box. He wasn't tall but he wasn't short. Slim compact build, thin yet muscular arms and legs. From short little runt to semi tall teen of 5 feet 7 inches.   
  
He eyed his once round wide eyes, they where sharpened and lost their deep amethyst tint. They where now a mix of silver and amethyst. Ghost eyes he called them, pale yet dark. Sometimes his eyes had their own will, they never stayed one shade, always changed.   
  
Brushing a silver lightening shaped lock from his face he stared back at himself again. Blonde bangs had turned silver, crimson edges faded to violet. Silver and violet like his eyes. He still had his tight leather pants, replaced the sleeveless shirts for silk button up ones, the neck buckle a spiked collar and the wrist buckles for black fingerless gloves.  
  
But the pyramid remained around his neck.  
  
He touched the golden object of his imprisonment, but he did not hate it, in fact it was his key to freedom. The pyramid itself had no conscience, but the dark energy that was contained in it was a part of the shadow realm which was a sentient being. Thus making the puzzle sentient in a way, yet not.  
  
And it was angry at the former Pharaoh for neglecting it and it's power.   
  
As he touched the smooth cold surface, the puzzle turned warm as it welcomed their allie, their new true holder. He smiled at the welcoming presence as dark energy flowed through his veins, heightening all his senses.   
  
How could the Pharaoh forget this? The power, the experience, the honor of being one with the Shadow Realm. He had become a son to a Realm, and left it. He had left the origin of his power.   
  
_::Fuse with us...:: _It whispered in his mind._ ::Become one with us and you can be free!:: _  
  
/What is the price?/ He asked back, knowing that the shadow realm would want something in return.   
_  
::Bring the Pharaoh back to us so we can punish him. Our runaway son of darkness abandoned us, but you Forgotten One will replace our traitorous son!:: _  
  
/All I want is my freedom and revenge, must I be locked away like **him**?/  
  
The presence of the shadow realm within the pyramid surrounded him like a warm cloak as if to reassure him and angered at the mentioning of their neglecting son.   
  
_::You will not be locked away unless we must do it to insure you're safety ::_  
  
/....Do it. /   
  
_::As you wish::_  
  
The sentient power of the puzzle let him feel they're joy with his decision, it surrounded him completely in they're powerful yet gentle embrace. _::We welcome you, Forgotten One. You will be reborn::_  
  
/Reborn? Wha-/  
  
The pyramid glowed, dark energy, Shadow realm energy pulsated in powerful waves. The energy surrounded him, securing him in one spot. It seemed to seep into his nose, ears, mouth, and he felt like dying. The suffocating thickness of the dark energy made him feel dizzy and weak, he closed his eyes and fell unconscience.  
  
  
Violet silver eyes snapped open, sitting up he looked around. /What in Ra's name happened?/   
  
_:: Welcome Yuugishukun ::   
_  
/Game Master? /  
  
_:: You Yuugishukun, Son of the Shadow Realm. Rest, Son of Darkness. Gather your powers and await the moment to free us both ::  
_  
Yuugishukun nodded feeling tired and strained by the fusing of his soul with a part of the Shadow Realm. "Soon, Pharaoh. Soon." He whispered before sleep took over, the eye of horus burning silver on his forehead with a malicious gleam.  
  
The shadow realm lingered for a moment watching they're new son before retreating back into the puzzle.  
  
The Pharaoh would be destroyed for his betrayal.   
  
They're new son would help them.  
  
  
Crimson eyes snapped open, he had felt something wrong. Frowning he stretched his senses but found nothing wrong, he glanced at the alarm clock its green lights showed that it was 6:05 am. Deciding that he wouldn't get back to sleep anyway he rose from the bed and grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a shirt.  
  
Walking down the hallway he glanced at the closed door, staring at it for a few minutes he shook his head. This wasn't the time to dwell on past mistakes, besides he doubted his light was even sane. He spent 5,000 years in that... thing and he had barely kept his sanity and his aibou... his EX-aibou was so more fragile and sensitive he probably broke within a few months being stuck in the puzzle.  
  
Two years had passed, Yuugi was gone and an insane shell was left in the closed off soulroom. He was afraid to go and check on his aibou. Afraid of what Yuugi had turned in to.   
  
No, it was better to leave ,probably his insane light in the pyramid then to bring him back. But why did his heart clench every time he saw the room and the puzzle? Why did guilt pierce at his heart at just the mentioning of his hikari's name?  
  
Snarling he shook his head again. "Yuugi is gone, let it go!" he said out loud trying to make himself feel better.   
  
'And what if he is still in there, waiting for you?' A voice whispered in the back of his mind. Yami didn't answer, he didn't want to think that thought. It brought hope and pain knowing that his aibou might be waiting.  
  
No, it was easier to accept that Yuugi was lost.   
  
But still... What if?  
  
What if Yuugi was still sane and awaiting the moment for him, His aibou, His darkness to return to him?   
  
Casting a sad longing filled look towards the stairs, he closed his eyes. He couldn't hope, wouldn't let himself hope.   
  
But the 'What if' kept lingering in his thoughts.  
  
  
  
The new darkling cried in his sleep as long forgotten memories played behind his eyelids. "Yami, why didn't you come...?" The boy sniffled. "I'm still waiting for you..."  
  
A second pair of eyes stared at the boy. Yuugishukun, The Game Master stared down at the innocent self he kept away from the clutches of the Shadow Realm. It was sad really, to watch his Innocence cry for memories he did not remember when he was awake.  
  
Brushing a silver lock away from a tear covered face he looked sadly at the boy. The Pharaoh would pay for hurting him, for leaving him, for locking him away from everything and everyone he knew.   
  
The eyes hardened, the posture changed. An air of danger and death surrounded him, the Eye of Horus glowing upon his forehead.   
  
His revenge would be long, painful, and sweet.  
  
And the Shadow Realm agreed, they would wait. They would bide their time for the right moment.  
  
But for now he sat down and watched his innocence cry for the former Pharaoh, who had abandoned him.  
  
  



End file.
